Back in Time
by Cube Fangirl
Summary: Einiges ist passiert seit dem Abenteuer in: The Curse Returns - nun wie kam es dazu, das sich der Fluch verändert hat?
1. Einleitung

_**Die geheimnisvolle Karte 3**_

Titel: Back in Time 

_**Einleitung:**_

Meine 2. Sequel zu Die geheimnisvolle Karte. Die Ähnlichkeiten mit realen Personen ist Zufall, will damit keinen verletzten. 

Zusammenfassung: Am Ende von Teil 2, konnten sie den Fluch in gewohnter weise nicht aufheben, anscheinend hat die Halskette von Maria das ganze Schlamassel herbeigeführt. Der Fluch hat sich etwas verändert – und das war erst der Anfang.

Wie schon im 2. Teil erwähnt, stammt die Idee für die Veränderung des Fluches aus einem PotC RPG, die leider nicht verwendet wurde. Die ganzen Ideen, wie man den Fluch noch interessanter machen konnte stammen von mir.

Das Copyright von: Pirates of the Caribbean liegt klarerweise bei Disney, ich schreib nur eine Fanfic zum besten Film aller Zeiten.


	2. 1 Kapitel: Isla de Muerta

_**1. Kapitel: Isla de Muerta**_

Die Jacht verließ wieder den Hafen von St Maarten und glitt auf das Meer hinaus. Wolfi saß unter Deck bei Torsten und Sandra. „Was ist da echt in der Höhle passiert?"„Wir wissen es nicht, wie schon gesagt, wir haben die dämliche Kette von Maria aus der Truhe gefischt, da sich einige Medaillons daran verheddert hatten, mussten wir wieder den Fluch aufheben. Das haben wir auch gemacht, und dann passierte eben das, das wir uns im Freien auch verwandeln." Sandra seufzte etwas.

„Wie soll das echt weitergehen, was machen wir jetzt, wir können ja nicht immer in geschlossenen Räumen sein. In der Nacht konnte man ja drinnen bleiben, aber jetzt"„Wie sollen wir jetzt den Fluch aufheben?"„Ich habe echt keine Ahnung, in gewohnter Weise funktionierte es ja nimmer. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn echt die Kette daran schuld ist, vielleicht weil es ein Fremdgegenstand ist"„Genau, an das hab ich auch schon gedacht" „Für immer will ich auch nicht verflucht bleiben, für die paar Tage, wo wir die Kette gesucht haben war es witzig, aber für immer..."„Wenn wir uns nur in der Nacht verwandeln würden, wäre es mir egal"„Umso mehr und mehr ich darüber nachdenke, wird mir klar, das es nur die Kette sein kann, Maria verehrt ja diesen Schauspieler fast schon wie einen Gott"

Sandra wusste auch noch nicht so recht was sie davon halten sollte. „Irgendwelche Hinweise finden wir ja bestimmt auch nicht in der Höhle"„Wir könnten mal suchen gehen, man kann ja nie wissen."„Hmm Sandra und ich, haben schon damals die Höhle abgesucht, und nichts gefunden"Wolfi machte eine kurze Atempause, dann fuhr er fort, „vielleicht sollten wir uns mal auf der Insel umschauen, vielleicht finden wir noch andere Höhlen..."„Das wäre ne super Idee"lobte Torsten, Wolfi.

Wolfi schaltete den Computer von Sandra ein und wollte im Internet etwas nachschauen. Er hatte sich beim letzten Inselaufenthalt, Zugang zu einem Satelliteninternet besorgt. „Vielleicht finde ich ja was im Internet – man kann ja nie wissen"„Viel Glück"

„Ist kein Schiff weit und breit außer unseres"rief Steve bei der Tür rein."Seit langen konnten Torsten und Sandra wieder an Deck klettern. Sandra stieg als erste wieder die Treppe nach oben, kaum trat sie ins Freie, merkte sie etwas, was ihr vorher noch nie aufgefallen war, sie sagte aber keinen etwas darüber und setzte sich draußen hin. Torsten übernahm das Steuer . Katrin saß ganz oben auf dem Masten und genoss die Aussicht.

„Ich hoffe das wir bald wieder die Insel erreichen, mich reizt es schon nach den Ursachen zu suchen"Sandra musterte sich abermals, es war was ganz anderes sich im Tageslicht so zu sehen. Am meisten wunderte sie sich, das durch die Fenster und die Deckenfenster auch Tageslicht ins Schiffsinnere fiel und sie sich da nicht verwandeln. Aber das hatte sicher auch irgendeinen Grund.

Wolfi stöberte weiter im Internet rum. „Verdammt, wieso findet man nichts wann man was braucht"grummelte er vor sich hin. Er lehnte sich etwas zurück und las die diversen, fast oft kuriosen Überschriften in den Suchmaschinen.

Torsten war auch etwas aufgefallen, als er an Deck gingen, auch er wollte nichts darüber erwähnen, da es ja nicht möglich war. Der Wind ließ etwas nach, das Schiff schaukelte leicht auf den Wellen. „Hmmm sollen wir den Motor zur Hilfe nehmen, oder nicht?" Katrin kletterte vom Masten hinunter. „Schlecht wäre es nicht, dann kommen wir wenigstens schneller voran, du wirst sicher auch gern wissen wollen was passiert ist und das so schnell wir möglich" wandte sich Steve an Torsten. „Auch wieder wahr..."Steve schaltete den Motor ein. Gemeinsam steuerten sie die Jacht weiter übers offene Meer.

„Ich geh mal zu Wolfi unter Deck"Mit diesen Worten kletterte Katrin hinunter. „Und schon was gefunden?" „Leider nichts, und wenn dann eben nur die verstreuten Bilder die von Sandra und dir auftauchten, mehr hab ich noch nicht gefunden, gibt halt fast nichts brauchbares"Nachdenklich stützte er sich mit der Hand am Tisch ab. „Willst auch was trinken?"„Haben wir noch ein Cola?" „Ja müsst noch was da sein"Katrin holte zwei Gläser aus den Schrank und dann die Cola aus den Eiskasten.

Torsten und Sandra kamen unter Deck gesprungen. „Verdammt schon wieder ein Schiff, wenn wir dann endlich bei der Insel sind, wird es besser werden"Sandra setzte sich neben Wolfi und starrte auf den Bildschirm.

Katrin stellte neben Wolfi das Glas hin, sie selbst setzte sich auf die Bank neben der Bar. „Ich geh an Deck und helfe Steve, ich glaub du solltest auch mitgehen, Wolfi"forderte sie ihn auf. Wolfi kletterte auf der anderen Seite der Bank raus und stieg zurück an Deck.

Ein paar Stunden später passierte das Schiff die ersten Felsen der Isla de Muerta. Jetzt waren sie in einem Bereich, wo sie keiner mehr sehen konnte. Die Segel waren längst eingeholt und Steve steuerte die Little Black Pearl durch die Passage.

Nachdenklich saß Katrin am Bug und beobachtete die schwierige Fahrt, sie lehnte sich etwas zurück und ließ ihre Blicke über die Steilen Klippen schweifen, die am Ufer emporragten. Da war etwas, oder hatte sie sich getäuscht. Für einen Moment konnte Katrin etwas sehen, das sie verdammt neugierig gemacht hatte. Voller Spannung suchte sie abermals das Ufer ab, ob das Ding noch mal in ihren Blickwinkel geriet.

„Wir sollten das Segelboot hier lassen, und mit dem Beiboot zur Ruminsel zurückfahren, wenn wir dann wirklich versuchen wollen, ob das ein Zeittor ist"schlug Wolfi vor. „Wäre wirklich besser, weil hier kann keiner unser Schiff finden, das Beiboot können wir an Land ziehen und verstecken. Die Palmen sind ja schon längst nachgewachsen"

Steve und Torsten klappten als sie vor der Höhle waren den Masten um, und manövrierten das Boot soweit als möglich rein. Katrin kletterte zu den Anderen nach hinten.

„Ich hab da auf der Insel etwas gesehen, war aber leider nur sehr kurz, es sah irgendwie wie ein Gebäude aus"„Ein Gebäude?" verwundert blickte Torsten sie an. „Das würde mich auch interessieren, schauen wir es uns an"Auffordernd sah Steve in die Runde. „Bin klarerweise dabei"

In der Zwischenzeit hatten sie das Schiff in der Höhle versteckt. Mit dem Beiboot fuhren sie tiefer in die Höhle rein. Sandra hatte ein Seil mitgenommen, das sie aus der Höhle rausklettern konnten.


End file.
